Rainbow Dash Confesses Her Love To You
by ABunchaNonsense
Summary: Rainbow Dash has invited you over for a lazy night at her house. How will she spill her secrets to you tonight?


Ahh...Oh yeah. Finally home. And...wait a sec. You're already here? Huh. Were you waiting for the movie night we had planned tonight for the entire time?

You were? Eh. Can't complain. Everyone wants to have a movie night. I will _also_ offhandedly ignore your _intrusion_ into my cloud house. Wha-Hey! I _know_ that sounds nerdy! I just...learned that word from the latest Daring Do book. Where she _intruded_ into Ahuizotl's ancient lair to recover the Emerald of the Future. It's...it's not nerdy. At all. Pssh.

Scoot your boot. Make some room for me on the sofa. Mama had a _long_ day trying to locate some idiot's training record file in Wonderbolt HQ, and I swear, I'm going to need a _lot_ of chocolate to make up for it!

You already fetched the snacks? Aww yeah! This is why you're my friend, dude. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were a guardian. A _divine guardian of the junk food! Aaaahhhh! So holyyyy!_ Descending from the sky like a chocolate-dipped angel! Ha ha! Ahem. I mean, gimme the chocolate pretzels.

...But enough about me. How was, ah, your day? Anything particularly _exciting_ or _awesome_ happen, or…?

...Oh...you had one of _those_ days, huh? Aww, don't worry! It's no biggie! Ponies _always_ have bad days! Just forget about all of that work stress and _relax!_ Have some fun for once! Ya big ol' dork.

Ha ha! Don't get your tail in a twist over that! At least it isn't worse. You _want_ me to do worse? Hey, hey, I was kidding! Kidding! Yeesh. You're reminding me of Rarity. You take everything so _seriously._

What's _that_ supposed to mean? Just because _I_ never take anything seriously doesn't mean _you_ have to make up for it! If you _chillax,_ you instantly become 20% cooler! You _do_ want to be cool, right?

Aww, don't look at me like that! You're the coolest friend I know of!...No, that's not sarcasm! You really are! Your only problem is, you're too hard on yourself!

Now come on. Help me pick the movie tonight. We got Attack of the Killer Carrots...The Strange Case of Doctor Weirdo...Serendipity?! Hold on, who put _that_ into the movie stack? This is supposed to be a _horror movie_ bundle!

Huh?...Ha! You're right! I _would_ get scared at kissy-kissy romance crud! You know me...too well...I guess…

Ahem. Well, uh, which of these have you seen?

You're right. Killer carrots sounds like something _Fluttershy_ would get scared of. And Angel would just eat 'em up, no problemo. You've seen that bunny. You know what kind of ungodly evil power he has in him. Carrots are out. Serendipity is _definitely_ out. Doctor Weirdo it is, then.

Did you get a blanket?

No? No worry. I'll just speed up and get my own in three seconds flat.

See? Three. Seconds. Flat. Just a sec, aaand bam! One optimal blanket for warming ourselves up! Lemme plop down.

Mmm...you know, you're really hot.

Dgah, wha-? I-I meant your temperature! Like, if I lean on you, like this, you'd be really warm! _That's_ all I meant! Really!

Whooah! Hey, that's _really...tight!_ Stop hugging me so tight! You'll pop my eyes out! Aahhh...that's better.

You know...I could actually just stay like this. Kinda leaned up on ya. It's like hugging a big ol' warm marshmallow. That's what you are. A poofy, warm, big ol' sweet marshmallow.

No, of course you don't have any say in this! Where else are you gonna go, anyway? Just relax! Stay right here. Watch this B-list movie with me around your shoulders.

Wait, really?...I-I mean, of _course_ you'd stay around the totally awesome Rainbow Dash! Okay. Now. Just leeean back and let's enjoy the movie...

…*yawn*...Boy, it's getting late. You feel it? I feel it.

Want some more pretzels? No? How about some soda? I could always use some more sugar to stay alert, and soda is _always_ the best bet...no? Just tired?

All right. I got it. Here, rest your head in my lap.

No, it's not a weirdo thing! I'm just...poofy. Real poofy. You want something poofy to rest your thick head on, right? You're gonna like this. I promise.

Hey, hey! When have I ever made a bad promise to you? Don't worry. I gotcha. I'll never let you down. Never.

_That's_ it. Very nice. You can watch the movie like this, right? Good.

…

..._Yeah_, I'm playing with your hair. It's just there. Waiting for me to curl it. Whatcha gonna do 'bout it, punk? Ha ha ha-!

*eep*

...That's my leg! Stop rubbing iiit~! Y-you don't have any right to do this! You're the one in _my_ control!

I knew it! You're too tired to continue! Victory is miiine! Mwu ha ha ha!

...I mean, uh, just ignore that.

Mmm...just hush. You're being tense. I can feel it in your body. Pretend...you're melting. Pretend you're a fluffy cloud or something. And I'm the weatherpony that's gonna mold and knead you into a cirrus cloud. Just...droop down or something.

Ah, that's it. You can handle this...right…?

_...Oh, my gosh, did you just fall asleep? Don't jostle, Rainbow! You might wake him up._

_Mmmhmmmggmggh! Oh, my gosh! This is, like, the most awkward I've ever felt. I can't move. It's like I've got a cat on my lap. The cutest, softest, most loveable little kitty I've ever met!_

_Huh...now that I think about it, this is the perfect time. He's asleep. He doesn't have to hear this. So I can just...confess. Everything. And he won't even know!_

_Look, for the last...I dunno how long...I've had feelings for you. When we were first friends, I didn't think much of you. I admit. But lately...it's been more than that._

_I've started to sing along to sappy romance songs, of all things. And I keep you in my mind as I sing them. And I cuddle my pillow at night, thinking it's you._

_I've daydreamed about you and me stargazing on a clear night, high up on a single cloud. There'd be nothing on any side of us to obstruct our view. Just you, me, and the heavens above and beneath us. I think you might have noticed I have my head up in the clouds a lot more often, huh? Heh heh. It's...well, because…you're the best. I've fallen for you._

_I really wasn't kidding when I said you're the most awesome friend I had. You are. And you need to realize just how awesome you really are to me. I...man, this is sounding stupid._

_Ugh, listen to me rambling on and on and ON! Like Twilight or something. Okay. Okay, okay, okay. I can do this. He's asleep. Oh my gosh, he's wiggling! No, no, no! Stay asleep!_

_Whew. Man, he's out like a log. Okay, Rainbow. No pressure. All I have to do is just say it._

_I suppose what I'm trying to get at here, with all this, is..._

...I love you.

*eep* Oh, my gosh, you just woke up. _Aaand_ you heard that.

Psshh. Whaaat? Naww. Stop kidding. Of _course_ I wasn't talking about you. It was about Doctor Weirdo talking to his...deceased wife, or something.

Well, _yeah_, he's not on screen anymore. You missed it-

...What?...

...Y-y-you l-like me too?

Uh...heh heh...oooohhh man~!

...For how long?

That long, huh? Gosh, you've really held this in for a while, haven't you? That...must have been hard. I should know.

Sooo...does this mean we're a thing now? I don't know how these kinds of relationships work. I know that when we say we both like each other, that's a green card to do cuddly things. But I don't know how to go about starting them. Do you start them? Do I? Are we just-Mmm!

Mmm?!...

Mmm…

...

...*mwah*

Uh...okay, so _that_ was the best thing ever. Heh heh heh. Ha. Hoo! Boy, um...I need a drink. No, not cider! Water, ya dingus!

But to stand up, it means I have to let go of you...nuuuu…

Ugh. I guess I'll do it.

You wait for me on the couch, okay? I'll be right back!

…

I'm _baaaaaaaack!_ Whoo! I'm light as a feather! I feel like I could just jump up and down and up and down! Is this how Pinkie Pie feels?

...Holy crap, what the heck just happened? I know what happened! But did that really just happen? I want it to be! Shut up for just a sec, you hottie! I'm talking!

Yes! I did kiss you! I did! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my _goooooooosssshhh!_ Eeeeeeee! I'm your _girlfriend!_ I can't believe this! All this time I've been dreaming about it and IT'S FINALLY HEEEERE!

...Does this mean we can kiss again?


End file.
